


Rush Over Me

by noir_luna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, Lotor's Hair, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_luna/pseuds/noir_luna
Summary: There, lounging nonchalantly on the pilot seat as if it were a throne, was an ethereal beauty. Pale purple skin emphasized striking white hair that poured down shoulders. The lithe frame and blue eyes that accompanied these features had Lance drooling in a matter of seconds.“Hello,” he purred with a wink, “The name’s Lance.”The alien before him simply raised a brow before smirking, amusement striking his eyes. “Prince Lotor,” he stated.





	Rush Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for mike-a-liscious on tumblr for the Galra Mini Exchange!!

“Alright, Lotor, come on out!” Lance exclaimed, bursting through the doors of the prince’s ship with his bayard in hand.

“Lance, what happened to the element of surprise?” Shiro groaned over their coms.

“Element, shmelement, I’m taking this guy down!”

“Really now?” A deep voice sounded through the room. Lance yelped, scrambling to turn towards the source.

There, lounging nonchalantly on the pilot seat as if it were a throne, was an ethereal beauty. Pale purple skin emphasized striking white hair that poured down shoulders. The lithe frame and blue eyes that accompanied these features had Lance drooling in a matter of seconds.

“Hello,” he purred with a wink, “The name’s Lance.”

The alien before him simply raised a brow before smirking, amusement striking his eyes. “Prince Lotor,” he stated.

Lance shook in head. “Wait— wha? You’re the bad guy?”

Lotor cringed slightly before leaning back. “Many would disagree with that statement, including myself. I am not a conqueror, but a peace maker.”

Lance pointed his gun again, snorting, “Pssht, yeah right. You’re the new leader of the Galra Empire.” He was getting antsy at how calm this guy was reacting to having a gun pointed at him. Pretty and smart were usually not a good combination.

“And?” Lotor paused with a disinterested flick of his hair. Lance’s eyes followed the path of one particular wispy strand before focusing again. “I am not my father. I don’t want to fight you, but I will if I have to. The new Galra Empire does not prey on the innocent, but rather those who go against us.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, slowly stepping closer. “Yeah, but you still hurt and terrorize people.”

“Hmmm,” Lotor smirked as he leaned forward, veering around the comment. “And what does that matter, considering you’ve been staring at me so fondly?”

Lance’s eyes widened as he tried to cover up, “What? Uhh, no, I think you’re losing it, buddy. See, I thought you were someone else.” _Right, Lance, he’ll totally believe that._ The paladin flushed with embarrassment, knowing that his appreciation for Lotor’s looks was blatantly obvious.

“Is my voice really not memorable? I’ve been told it’s rather soothing.” Lotor’s eyes glinted like a cat playing with its food.

Lance flushed, unsure of what to say. Really, he should have known it was the prince the moment he heard him. That deep baritone voice had intrigued him ever since he heard Lotor’s first message. “Well, no, it’s not,” he lied.

Pidge snorted over the coms before muttering, “And denial is a river in Egypt.”

“Pidge?! Get off my com!”

“We can all hear you Lance, you didn’t turn your com off,” Hunk said.

“You’re gonna ruin everything. He’s just stalling. Shoot him,” Keith ordered, voice gruff as he fought off one of Lotor’s generals. Lance furrowed his brows and shut off his com with a click. He did not need the team hearing his conversation.

“He’s right, you know? You could just shoot me,” Lotor said.

“Wait… how did you hear—?”

“Oh, I have my ways of knowing things.” Lotor’s blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Lance blanched, raising his gun up again cautiously. “Well, I’m putting an end to your reign.” _Shit. His voice cracked and it was shaky and this was probably one of his most embarrassing moments as a paladin._

Lotor simply chuckled, voice a deep rumble as the glint of his fangs poked out of his mouth. Finally, he rose languidly from his throne, towering presence demanding attention and respect. Regardless of the fact that he was not Lance’s leader, the paladin felt a strange urge to bow.

“You wish to challenge me?”

Lance wanted to run with his tail between his legs, but he stood his ground. “It’s not much of a challenge if I’m gonna win.”

Lotor stepped closer, making Lance step back. Swiftly and with ease, he grasped Lance’s weapon, and tossed it across the floor, causing the other to yelp. The prince continued stepping forward regally as he spoke. “Look at you; you quiver in fear before me. Pathetic,” he leered.

“Hey! I’m not pathetic,” Lance defended, but his voice wavered and undeniably made him sound weak. His back pressed up against a wall, and it was then that he realized that Lotor had cornered him. The ship’s purple, black, and maroon walls made Lance feel as though he was in a Galra prison.

A pause. “No, you’re right actually. You’re not pathetic. That’s not the right word. I’ve seen you fight, and you do have skill, that I’ll grant you. I suppose… you’re just anxious.” Lotor pressed a hand against the wall beside Lance’s head and stared directly into his eyes as he spoke. Lance’s eyes flickered towards Lotor’s hand, coming back to realize how close the prince really was. Lance could see his sharp angular features clearly, and damn did he like what he saw.

“Uhhh… yeah, a little,” Lance murmured, suddenly lost as he looked up into the prince’s blue eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. Their height difference was strikingly obvious at the moment, but Lance found himself not minding that Lotor was taller. His eyes flitted down to Lotor’s white hair. It looked so soft, and he was surprised to see that a Galra had such lovely hair. Well, the rumours did say that Lotor was actually half Altean. Lance reached a hand up, and before he knew it, his fingers were combing through Lotor’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Lotor asked, pulling back slightly.

Lance stopped immediately, eyes widening as he grew defensive. “Nothing. Why the hell would I be doing anything, huh? Why are you still standing there?”

The prince simply blinked, confused as the human’s flushed features and rushed antics. Then, he let out a small chuckle. “You are interesting, Lance. Surprisingly so.”

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms and wishing for his blush to fade. _He knew Lance’s name, holy shit, and it sounded really nice when he said it._

A flash of light and a beeping noise emitted from Lotor’s wrist, and he glanced down at it, before returning his gaze to Lance. “I must go, but I can assure you that this will not be our last meeting.”

“Wait, what?! You’re not going anywhere! I’m supposed to capture you.” Lance’s voice raised in pitch and Lotor simply raised a brow at him before smirking.

“Don’t worry. I will return soon, my dear,” was all the prince said before he pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead.A rush of chills spilled down the paladin’s spine, gone as soon as they came. Lotor took a step back, and that was when the alarms started blaring.

The next few seconds sped by as smoke filled the room, restricting Lance’s visibility and making him cough. He heard the distinct sound of the airlock opening, and he barely had time to grab his bayard before he was hurled into space.

An escape pod flew by, and Lance cursed as the cruiser sped away, forming a wormhole and making a jump. Lotor was long gone. The paladin sighed miserably before switching his com back on. “Shiro, can you come get me?”

Lance floated in zero gravity, reflecting on what just happened. It seemed that Lotor had escaped again, but this time Lance oddly… missed him. His fingers brushed over his forehead as he blushed again, remembering the feeling of lips there. Perhaps the next time he met the Galra prince, there would be much more sweetness in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://youtu.be/uhA55hYnoHw) song, which is kinda how Lance feels in the aftermath i guess?? (or it was just what i was listening to when i wrote this :P)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! feel free to comment or msg me on tumblr. kudos are always appreciated ;)


End file.
